


She went

by doieverreallystopreadingfanfictions



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doieverreallystopreadingfanfictions/pseuds/doieverreallystopreadingfanfictions
Summary: Sakura didn’t want to hold on, but she did. She promised herself to stay until everybody was happy.
Kudos: 25





	She went

Sakura didn’t want to hold on, but she did. She promised herself to stay until everybody was happy.  
-  
“Naruto, are you happy?” she said one day during their weekly lunches at Ichiraku, her voice soft and gentle.  
  
To which Naruto replied, with a big wide grin, “Of course, Sakura-chan! I have everything i’ve ever wanted!  
  
She smiled at that and replied, “That’s great then!”  
  
Naruto felt the need to ask her about it, but decided not to.  
  
Lunch continued as usual.  
  
-  
“Kakashi-sensei, are you happy?” she said one day while she was delivering scrolls to his office at the Hokage Tower. She looked out the window as she said that.  
  
“Well, Sakura-chan, I don’t know if I know what happiness is, but to take a rough guess, I would say I am” he replied, a crinkle in his eyes. He waited a beat before asking “What brought this on, Sakura? Are you feeling okay?  
  
She smiled, bright as the sun, “Yep! Just felt like asking that, ya know!” and left his office.  
  
Despite a gentle tugging in his heart, Kakashi shrugged it off and continued to work.  
-  
“Sasuke-kun, are you happy?” she said the day after his return, helping him with his boxes, looking him in his eyes with nothing but love and pride.  
  
He snorted and was silent for a while, reflecting on his feelings. “Aa” he replied, stingy with his words as ever.  
  
She grinned, “Great!” , she said as she pivoted on her heel and walked away.  
  
He felt a slight urge to go after her, but pushed it down and continued with his day.  
-  
She spent the years after the war helping around. In the hospital, Hokage tower, anywhere you go, you’d bet she’d helped with something for it.  
  
She took on an apprentice, teaching her the skills she knew and documented all of her knowledge in hundreds of scrolls.  
  
Looking around the village one afternoon, she saw children laughing and running under the golden rays of sun,  
  
The orphanage full of love and care she helped develop,  
  
Her friends, all smiling and at peace. Happy.  
  
Her teachers, who have begun new adventures after decades of wars and battles,  
  
Everything was done.  
  
It was all good.  
  
Everyone was happy.  
-  
She regrets not being strong enough in the end,  
  
Otherwise she could’ve stayed longer,  
  
But she was weak,  
  
And that’s on her.  
  
She thought about what might be if she’d stayed, but she didn’t see a future.  
  
She was tired. So, so tired.  
  
You’d think for the woman who established the mental health program, she’d take care of hers.  
  
Ah, well,  
  
Coaches don’t play.  
-  
Everyone is happy,  
  
And even if they fall down, they’ll get back up again.  
  
Because everyone is strong.  
  
  
But she isn’t.  
  
So that night when she returns to her apartment, she takes one look around. Breathes in the smell of her sheets and the air, and smiles to herself.  
  
“You did a good job, Sakura” she says softly.  
  
Now, she gets to rest.  
  
She changes into her most comfortable sleeping attire, takes a glass of water, and reaches for a bottle in her dresser that’s been there since the very end of the war. Impressive, she thought, that she held on that long. She counts this as her one display of strength.  
  
She sits down on her bed, lights off, room cold, blanket fluffy and warm.  
  
Puts the pill in her mouth, and swallows with a glass of water.  
  
She pulls the blanket up to her shoulder and heaves a content sigh.  
  
She’s done it,  
  
Everybody’s happy,  
  
She can go now.  
  
And she went.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii this is my first every fanfiction that I've ever completed :D. I've been reading Sakura stories since the pandemic started and, well, this came up.  
> I hope you enjoy :D


End file.
